The Good Kind of Aftermath
by cynicalslacker
Summary: Really old Thorki smut from my AO3 account.


Loki barges into Thor's room, stomping and sobbing and screaming, like he had done so many times when they were kids. Thor himself having just taken a shower and was toweling off his hair hurriedly sits Loki on his bed and then sits beside him. Allowing said brother to lean against him and sob all he wanted. He sits patiently waiting until his brother stops shaking so heavily.

"What is wrong?" He asks very gently and Loki shakes once more. "Everything." Comes a muffled answer from between long fingers. Thor is not satisfied with his brothers short response and nudges him slightly. "Whatever it may be, I will fix it, trust me." Loki growls violently at him. "Can you? CAN YOU FIX A BROKEN HEART? Answer me that Thor." The Thunderer seems taken back by his sibling's words, driping with so much venom. He is silent for a moment before slowly and carefully choosing his words.

"I cannot." He begins softly and then optimistically he continues. "Loki, all this means is that she was not the one for you." The dark prince laughs bitterly. "Yet she is the one for that Midgardian fool Stark?" Thor rubs Loki's arm attempting to calm the man. "Maybe so..." He trails off as Loki slaps his hand away.

"Loki, you shouldn't be so distraught over these things." Loki jumps from his seat. "Then what should I be Thor?" Said man ponders this for a moment looking up at his frowning brother with his dark eyebrows upturned and green eyes shining with angry tears.

"Not sad, brother. This is only a new beginning for you." Thor smiles at his dark haired brother as he takes in these words and processes them. Loki softens a bit and looks away from Thor.

"Do not call me brother. We are not brothers Thor." Loki drops his previously crossed arms to his side and sighs.  
Thor smirks. "Maybe not by blood." He reaches out and pulls Loki into his lap. Loki does not resist but instead sighs as Thor kisses his knuckles, now calm but feeling a little raw. "But by bond."

Loki pets Thor's hair and breathes in deeply. "You are so clingy." He comments under his breath. It was then that he realized Thor was smelling at his skin. He pulls away just enough to look at Thor giving him a slightly disgruntled look. "Are you smelling me?" Thor smiles up at him like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yes...?" Loki frowns, a little more peeved. "You smell good though... like mint and fresh snow." Thor sniffs him again and grins cheesily for good measure.

Loki shuts his eyes trying to ward off an oncoming headache he freezes though as he feels lips against his and prickly stubble rub and tickle his smooth face. He slowly opens his eyes only to be greeted by Thor's blue ones. Those blue eyes that tell him he'll be okay. That this was meant to happen. And that he loved him.  
Loki cautiously lets himself melt into the kiss, becoming soft under the other's hands. Dropping all horrible thoughts and feelings and wrapping his arms around Thor's neck while the other supports him with a hand on the small of his back. Loki groans in annoyance as Thor pulls away.

"Why did you stop?" Thor bites his bottom lip and clears his throat, suddenly needing a glass of water. "It felt too right to actually be right." Loki smirks. "Then it was right. Now, kiss me again you big oaf."  
Thor complies, this time allowing himself to fall back on the bed whilst Loki straddled him.  
The frosty prince is the first to pull away this time and he gives a wicked grin before harshly grinding his hips down onto Thor's. He smirks, feeling the larger man's breath hitch in his throat. He grinds down once more, loving the small groan he recieves and feeling the man half stiff beneath him. "What's wrong Thor?" He asks mockingly sweet. Loki was pretty happy that he'd caught the man just coming out of the shower, the only thing the man was wearing was a loose pair of sweats, he smiles giddily running his finger tips under the hem.  
Loki pulls his own shirt off and smirks down at his faux brother. "As much as I enjoy a lovely bit of teasing, I do want to be fucked tonight." He growls seductively and grinds against Thor for a third time, giggling as he feels the other's erection stiffen painfully so against his thigh.

Thor's hands fly to the front of Loki's pants, palming at his rather impressive erection. Loki rocks into his hand searching desperately for friction. As Thor denies him what he so much needs he growls again but it soon disolves into a high pitched moan as his button and fly are undone and hiss stiff manhood springs loose from it's confinement. Loki didn't know if he loved or hated Midgardian fashion.

Thoughts on fashion are smothered as Thor begins to lazily stroke him. He bucks into the man's large hand and releases a wanton moan, embarrassed he brings a hand up to his mouth trying to silence himself. Thor smiles and thumbs the slit on the head of Loki's cock making the other tremble and mewl. The usually sharp tongued god was reduced to a moaning mess in his hands.

While Loki is occupied he flips them to where the raven haired man is lying down, pants pooling around his hips, cock leaking pre-cum onto the flat plane of his belly. He was so beautifully debauched and the thunderer absolutely loved it. Thor pulled Loki's pants off and dropped them on the floor next to the bed taking a moment to admire smooth milky white flesh tinged pink with lust and need. He ran his hands from the smaller man's hips to his inner thighs taking pride in the way he shivered beneath his touch.

Thor was about to pull his own pants off when Loki reaches foward stopping him. "Allow me." He gets up and guides Thor into a sitting position at the head of the bed. He kneels between his brothers knees and plays with the hem of his pants, kissing from his neck to his belly-button and back up again. Finally he yanks of Thor's pants and gives a long deep satisfied sigh dropping them next to his own.

Loki gives Thor a long lust filled look before bowing down between his legs and taking the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue and swirling around the head before bobbing down further.

He laces his fingers in Loki's silken strands and tilts his head back openly groaning in pleasure. He feels the prince hum around his cock sending vibrations up his spin making him shiver and buck up into that hot wet mouth. Loki softly comes off him with a soft pop and a tsk. "Can't have you cumming in my mouth." He remarks kissing Thor's cheek and scooting back up onto his lap. "Prepare me please."

Thor complies with his brothers wishes and lines up one his fingers to Loki's puckered hole pushing in gently and kissing his neck as Loki braces himself on his shoulder. Thor pushes into the second knuckle and stops looking at his partners face for any signs of discomfort. Loki grinds down on his finger, forcing it the rest of the way in. Thor swallows and experimentally thrusts his finger in and out, finding he quite liked the reactions he got from Loki.

He inserts another finger scissoring them and smirking as Loki, yet again, grinds down on both of both of them. When Loki feels completely loose and relaxed he takes the go ahead to insert a third finger finding this one went in easy.

He only has a little time to thrust and spread his fingers in Loki's tightness before he growls and rips Thor's fingers from him and hissing at the loss. "I'm ready, so just fuck me!"

Loki straddles Thor's hips again reaching down to stroke his brothers neglected member making it perk up once more. He cautiously lines himself up and Thor steadies him with hands on his hips. The cold prince leaned foward locking lips with his new lover as he plunged down on his cock. The blonde's short nails dig into Loki's hips as he groans into the searing kiss, not used to being surronded by tight wet heat.

Loki never breaks contact with Thor's lips till he is lowered down onto him to the hilt, finally parting from the man and gasping for breath. A lust ridden look crosses his face and his already scarlet blush becomes ten times redder. Thor pushes his hips up and basks in Loki's moaned responce.

Thor allows him time to adjust to the new intrusion, feeling Loki clench and unclench in an attempt to relax his muscles. Soon Loki moves on his own, steadying himself on Thor's chest. Thor places his hands on Loki's hips and lifts him, surprising his partner, and then slams him back with force making Loki gasp and throw his head back as Thor released a predatory growl against his neck.

He sets a rough and fast pace, knowing Loki had no need, want, or patience for gentle coddling. He needed the burn and ache, something physical to match the burn and ache in his heart.

Thor thrust up for everytime Loki thrust down, their skin meeting with bruising force. Soon it didn't matter what kind of pace or rhythm they had. Loki had his tilted back moaning and babbling as Thor hit his sweet spot over and over, probably forgetting his own name. Thor begins to nip at skin steadily turning blue and cold. The cool contrast very welcome against his heated skin.

"Th-Thor, gonna c-cum..." He manages to stutter out as his newly ruby eyes meet Thor's. The blonde smiles and takes Loki's length in hand, stroking in time with his frantic thrusts. He once more hits Loki's sweet spot sending the frost giant over the egde.

Loki cums into his hand, howling in pleasure, cool liquid splattering onto Thor's hand. He laps it up greedily, cleaning his lover off his hand. This combined with Loki's tightening on him and the hazy satisfied look on his face drove Thor to his own orgasm.

Filling the otherwise cold trickster with his own hot seed. Loki moans, milking him for everylast drop, only pulling off when he feels Thor is completely soft.

The two stop panting and Loki leans against Thor lazily kissing his neck, sighing as he feels his lover's release slowly dribbling out of him. It's tinted slightly pink from their roughness. Thor strokes at now peach skin and then hugs him tightly.

"Sorry I made you bleed." Loki shakes his head against Thor's chest. "It's fine Thor. It felt good." Thor smiles fondly at him, nuzzling his messy locks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, brother."


End file.
